This invention relates in general to a tool for cleaning horse hooves, and specifically to a hand-held tool that can be used for all operations necessary in the effective cleaning and care of a horse hoof.
In a conventional hoof cleaning operation, it is common practice to use a plurality of different implements. Repetitive changing from one tool to another during the operation is time consuming. Further, some of the tools found in the prior art were cumbersome to manipulate.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies of the tools found in the prior art by providing a single tool which is useful for all operations of horse hoof cleaning, which is comfortable for the operator and lightweight and easy to manipulate, and which includes a replacable brush mounted at one end.